There has been a technique where a substrate to be rolled such as paper or a plastic film which is formed in an elongated shape and can be wound is unwound in a vacuum, and a metal film or a metal oxide film is continuously formed on the substrate to be rolled by a film forming method such as vapor deposition or sputtering. Such a technique has been used in a method of manufacturing a metal luster film used in forming gold and silver threads, a gas barrier film for food packaging, an electrode of a film capacitor or an optical film having a reflection prevention function or the like.